1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speaker module, and particularly relates to a speaker module used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, include a speaker module for playing sound. The speaker shape, which may be rectangular or oval, always have pins arranged symmetrically on a same side of the speaker module, such as from left to right or from up to down. The space for mounting speaker module inside the electronic device is very limited, thereby the speaker module is compact and the distance between pins is close. The pins are configured to be soldered to pads set on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device. Since the distances between the pads and the pins are close, dislocation and misalignments between pins and pads are common. Thus, errors in assembling the speaker module easily occur and the performance and the reliability of the speaker module may be adversely affected.